Iced Heroics
by Drake Dracul
Summary: Will be a three-shot fic. Very random pairing. YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Got this Idea whilst Watching Adventure time episode 69 "Thank You" And It got me thinking, 'Hmm... Y'know what (Insert my name) The ice King doesn't get enough love.' Mind you this was after watching episode 1 "Slumber Party Panic" and I was all like 'Dude little kids watch this... Like What?' Anyway here is the plot of the episode "Thank You"**

**The day starts with an Alarm Clock Bird entering a Snow Golem's house and waking him up. The Snow Golem swats the bird, but to no avail; it goes right through his hand as he is made of snow. He wakes up, gets himself ready for the day and then goes to eat breakfast. He takes out a cereal box and a milk carton and pours it into his bowl. Instead of cereal and milk, out comes a pear and acorns. After he eats, he goes to his cabinet finding that he has no more food. On a piece of paper that acts as a shopping list, he draws a pear. He then puts on a wreath of sticks and heads out to get his pear and acorns. Meanwhile, not far from the Snow Golem's home, Finn and Jake are getting ready to battle the Ice King for taking their sandwiches. Ice King confidently states that they wont get past his invincible ice armor, which is surrounding his entire body except for his face. Finn kicks it, but nothing happens. Ice King laughs in victory and exclaims that it is his time to shine. The Snow Golem avoids them and continues on toward the forest, which is on the border between the Fire Kingdom and the Ice Kingdom. He goes to pluck some pears off of trees, when he turns around to find a pack of Fire Wolves. The Fire Wolves growl at him, and the Snow Golem slowly reaches down for a pear on the ground and throws it at a Fire Wolf and the whole pack attacks. Steam envelops the fight and eventually, after its ended, we see the Snow Golem pulling a tree branch from his eye. His cart (full of pears) is knocked over and one of its wheels has fallen off. He goes and gets it only when he picks it up, a small Fire Wolf pup is biting it. He shakes it off and puts the cart wheel back on. As he is getting ready to leave, the pup then comes and starts running around him playfully. The Snow Golem picks him up using stick and puts the pup on a tree, then leaves. As he is leaving, the pup starts barking at him. As he is coming back, we see Finn and Jake are still trying to get past Ice King's ice armor by attacking it with sticks, making no progress. The Snow Golem enters his house, takes off his wreath of sticks, and sits down in his chair, relaxing. His cart starts burning and explodes in a fiery blast. He starts screaming and puts out the fire. When the steam clears, he sees the Fire Wolf Pup has been hiding in his cart. He then takes a stick and picks up the pup and throws him outside of the house. The pup starts whimpering causing the Snow Golem to look outside then close the door. It keeps whimpering and he looks outside again, only to find vultures biting it. He then scares away the vultures, and seeing that its getting dark, he lets the pup into his house. As he goes back into his house, he finds the pup is setting his stuff on fire. After putting the fires out (again) he takes the pup out of the kitchen using a stick and into a room where he cannot burn anything. The pup makes itself comfortable and sits down. Then the Snow Golem puts a rock on its tail, keeping the pup in place. The Snow Golem tries to get the pup to eat one of his pears. The pup takes a bite and swallows. The Snow Golem looks happy knowing that he will not have a problem feeding it, but the pup throws it up and shivers in disgust. The Fire Wolf pup starts making sucking sounds, meaning it wants milk. The Snow Golem takes the pup to a cow to drink its milk, and in the process, burns the cows udder. Even though the cow is moo-screaming in pain, the Snow Golem is happy. The Snow Golem tries to entertain the pup by singing, with his two forefingers also singing. The pup is happy, but licks the Golem's finger causing it to melt. The Golem pulls back in pain, and the pup starts making whimpering noises and looks sad. The Golem then fixes his finger, making it even bigger. And in a weird sort of event, the finger becomes his head. He freaks out a little, but the pup looks happy, causing him to laugh. In the next scene, he sings the pup to sleep on a chair. He hears the howls of the Fire Wolf pack outside. The pup begins to howl with them. This causes the Snow Golem to admit to himself that he has to give the pup back tomorrow. Meanwhile, Finn, Jake, and the Ice King are all sleeping. The Ice King is sleep talking about how they will never break his armor, and Finn, sleep-hits the armor with a stick. The next morning, the bird comes back, but gets a fire ball thrown at it by the pup. The Snow Golem wakes up, and starts taking the pup back to the Fire Kingdom. On the way, we see Finn and Jake destroying the Ice Kings armor with axes. The melting Snow Golem, carrying the pup with a chair, climbs the mountain that the Fire Wolf pack is living on, when the pup burns through the chair and falls in a lower part of the mountain that contains a large amount of fire. Even though the Snow Golem tries to rescue the pup despite the possibility of melting. Regardless, he is determined to get the pup back. Being extremely melted, he eventually gets to the Fire Wolves. The wolves respond angrily to the Snow Golem being in their territory, but he returns the pup back to its parents, who starts licking the pup. The Golem looks happy, but the Fire Wolves growls at him more, and he leaves in disappointment. He gets back to the Ice Kingdom, as nothing more than a small body, arms, legs and is looking depressed. Finn and Jake, who have broken the ice armor and taken Ice King's crown, are enjoying their sandwiches on top of the captured Ice King. The Snow Golem lets out a lonely sigh until the Fire Wolf pack come out of the snow bushes. The Snow Golem cowers in fear, but the pup comes running up and starts licking him while melting the Snow Golem into almost a gushy puddle. The Snow Golem is happy to see him, and says "You the real good nice home," and starts laughing. Finn thinks the pup is attacking the "puddle" and asks Jake whether or not they should help, but Jake tells him that the puddle is a Snow Golem and that he is laughing. Finn tells Jake that he thought Snow Golem's and Fire Wolves were supposed to hate each other, but replies that they can still get along. Ice King remarks that they should learn a bit from those "sandwiches." After thinking about it, Finn then bends down and kisses the Ice King on the cheek, and the Ice King whispers, "Thank you."**

**Now, Onto the story.**

* * *

"Dude... You kissed me yesterday..." Finn rubbed the back of his head awkwardly "Yeah... About that Simon... I like you... Like... Like like you... Like the way you 'like' princesses..." The Ice King was shocked into silence and Finn hung his head. "Dude I... I'm sorry, I shoulda just kept my mouth shut. I mean we're like both guys and that's just weird. And-" "Do you have a problem with two guys together Finn?" The Ice King cuts Finn off mid sentence. "Uhh no... No I don't. I don't like girls. I used to but When the hormones kicked in I realized I'm gay. Gay as a boy scout jamboree." The Ice King smirked at Finn. "Lay with me this night Finn The Human. If you find it to your tastes I shall no longer search for a bride among females unwilling but shall instead find a loyal husband in you." Finn blushed, his face a similar hue to that of Princess Bubblegum. "Okay" Finn smiled "What time is it?" he called out and Simon searched his body for a watch and shrugged when he couldn't find one. Finn laughed "It's Make out time!" Huge big bulky red letters and a huge sword go flying at them the words saying 'Make-Out Time' the Time has a sword through it. "What the fluff? Finn where did that come from? It almost scronked up my dome piece" "Dude, You're Ice King, not Prince Gumball... Remember...?" "Oh Yeah..." "Let's just make out already old man" Ice King grinned as Finn sat upon his lap. Letting his eyes drift closed, Finn leans in and brushes his lips against Ice King's lips, they both feel fireworks as they kiss again. Lips molding against each others lips, the kiss continuously deepened and before long their was tongue being included. Finn pulls away from the kiss in order to breathe only to have the Ice King begin to kiss down his throat and elicit a small moan from Finn's lips. Suddenly feeling very hot, even inside an Ice Castle, Finn pulls off his shirt and The Ice King seizes the opportunity to suckle one of the perky pink nubs. Whimpering, Finn fidgets and bites his lips as the Ice King's menstruation's have Finn as a whimpering pile of need. "Simon..." Finn gasped "Please... Please... Flipping take me already. I'm yours to control..." Finn shuddered and bucked his hips, grinding against the Ice King's nether region. "Finn, are you sure?" "YES!" "Come to my bedroom then my boy" Yes sir" Finn smirked and Simon shivered. "Call me something like that again and I'll make sure to be rough on your ass boy" Finn chuckled "Oh Sir... Please don't play rough with me, my body, is yours sir... Sir... Don't play with me... Show me how tough you really are... **_Sir_**"

* * *

**And I'm going to leave it there. Don't ya love me? Yes you do because I'm going to write an entire chapter for the lemon of this. When I get horny. But Dudes, It's 1 am and I've already gotten off six times today. And yet I have no sex life. Glob bless sex toys. Also guys sometime soon, I'm going to write a Marceline **x **Marshall Lee Fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So yeah, I think I was fucked up when I wrote this shit. And I'm sick now. And it's late and I've just been vomiting… But hey, at least I'm sane again. NO MORE PSYCIATRISTS! NO MORE THERIPISTS! **

The Ice King threw Finn onto his bed, the boy landing with a heavy **THUNK**. He groaned, but fell silently as he saw the Ice King leering at him. The man very quickly moved over to him and kissed his throat. Finn bit his lip and tried not to be upset when Simon tore his shirt off. He squeezed his eyes shut as the man bit down on one of his nipples. Was pain supposed to feel that good? Finn was quickly torn from his musings as the Ice King moved to kiss him and tug his blue shorts down his legs. Finn found himself tugging at Simon's hair as the man mapped out his mouth with that chilly muscle of his and slid his blue hand into the equally blue boxer briefs.

The man groped and palmed the boy so as to have him at full attention before going further. The Ice King smirked a little as Finn moaned. He moved down and took the young human's cock into his icy mouth. Finn bit his hand to hold back any other moans, just as the ice king looked up. He pulled away and slapped Finn across the face before creating ice manacles to keep the boys hands above his head.

Fin gasped, flushing a similar hue to that of Princess Bubble-Gum. The man moved back down to once again take the boys member into his mouth. The older man followed his instincts and took Finn's cock down his throat, far enough that his nostrils ended up pressed against Finn's pubic region. Finn looked down at the man and groaned, was it supposed to be that hot? As the Ice King suckled Finn's member, his hands slid up to grope at his ass.

"Oh my GLOB!" Finn threw his head back. The man bit down gently on the boy's maleness as he moved one hand from the boy's ass and pressed three of the fingers against his lips. The hero sucked on them eagerly, almost as if he were trying to mimic the man's actions.  
All too soon, the Ice King pulled away from Finn and flipped him. He spread the boy's cheeks and licked firmly over the puckered entrance. Finn shivered. Simon then pushed his tongue through the barrier of muscle. "Glob… Don't do that… It's dirty…" he whispered. Simon slapped Finn hard. "Don't tell me what to do boy!" Fin shuddered again before whispering "I'm sorry Sir…" The man went back to tonguing the boy's anus.

Very soon, a finger was added and then another. Upon entry of the third finger, Simon stroked the hero's prostate, causing him to cry out in lust and tug against the twisted bonds. Finn moaned like a little slut and bucked down onto the fingers that filled his ass.  
The Ice King slammed his fingers onto the boy's sweet spot, and he cried out for the older man as he emptied himself over the baby blue sheets. "Beautiful" The Ice King murmurs "I'm not beautiful" Finn spoke, "Oh but you are Finn, you are…"

**So, I've decided to leave the actual sex for another chapter because I have nearly spewed on my keyboard twice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So yeah, I've reread through the other two chapters of this story, and I have to say, I'm sorry I tortured you like that. That was so very bad!**

Finn shook his head as he tried to catch his breath. He wasn't beautiful, and especially not after gracelessly exploding the way he had just, and yet the Ice King just ran his cool fingers over the warm human flesh of Finn's back.

Finn groaned as his senses began to settle and he felt his cum cooling. The sticky feeling was gross, he was thinking about how to get rid of it when Simon moved his fingers inside Finn, stretching him a little further.

Finn gasped, but his gasp soon turned into a groan of displeasure, Simon had pulled his fingers out and now Finn felt empty.

"Please..."Finn whispered, Ice King chuckled and kissed Finn's throat as he pressed his stiff cock against the boy's entrance.

The human pushed back and nearly cried as he was filled more then ever before.

Even after having just stretched the boy, Ice King was still only just able to suppress his primal urge to fuck the boy right into the mattress. Finn was such a tight fit around him, and all he wanted to do was slam into him, but alas, he had to be gentle or Finn may decide that he needed to find someone else, someone gentler. That was the last thing the Ice King wanted, and little to his knowledge, Finn really want that either.

Simon gently traced his fingers up and down Finn's back, just over his spine. The Human boy shuddered and rolled his hips, whimpering "Move... Please..." Ice King controlled his near erratic breaths as he pulled out a little before plunging back in. Finn closed his eyes, buried his head in his pillows and let out a long, low mewl of pleasure. Ice King made the same move again, only this time he pulled out a little more, before plunging it harder and faster then the first time, which elicited a deeper, more guttural moan from the young teen.

Such a sweet sound from such a sweet boy, Simon groaned and began a fast, slightly rough rhythm, very nearly fucking the boy into the mattress. Finn made a sound that was halfway between a gasp and a moan as he thrust back into the older male. There was definitely pain there, but it was so very worth it for the feeling of absolute fullness, he felt as though he and Simon were one entity. Finn's mouth seeming to permanently be in an 'O' shape, he was drooling into the pillow as he instinctually thrust back into the now nearing violent thrusts of the old man.

Finn's mouth remained open in a silent scream as he once again spilt his seed. The Ice King groaned loudly as he pistoned his hips just a short while longer, before spilling his surprisingly warm seed into Finn. The human's entire body was trembling in the afterglow of a second orgasm. He quite suddenly had no energy left, and he could feel the burning ache in his anus, along with the cool warmth of the older man's torso pressed up against his.

Finn hummed contentedly, no longer minding that he was in a puddle of cooling semen, the other man's essence feeling gooey on his insides as his eyes fluttered with a soft yawn.

Finn was asleep when Simon pulled out of him and giving him a soft kiss on the back of his head. The ice manacles disappeared as the Ice King rolled fin over and cuddled in behind him. "Yes, you will do just nicely Finn the Human." He whispered as he joined his new obsession in dreamland.


End file.
